


The Snow Prince

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, the lyrics are from Frozen and the story is inspired by it. I wanted to try one similar to it because I love Frozen, especially Elsa.</p></blockquote>





	The Snow Prince

The Snow Prince Once long ago in the country of Poland, King Gustav and his queen Halina received word that there was a witch terrorizing the people. The king went to handle it since the queen was eight months pregnant and shouldn't be subjected to too much stress. The witch Laetitia was a pretty young thing, which was ironic, considering the evil in her heart. King Gustav calmly told her that he'd been receiving complaints about her and asked her to leave the kingdom. However, she refused. That was when Gustav got angry and ordered his guards to "escort" her out of the kingdom, by force if necessary. The witch shook off the guards, though, and departed on her own. However, before she left, she said, "I curse you and your family! I place upon you a curse as cold as your hearts! You won't know what form it will take or when it will strike, but I promise you will rue the day you cast me out!" she declared, as she left the village.

Two months later, the queen gave birth to twin boys, Anton (who was called Tony for short) and Christian. Christian had his mother's brown hair, while Tony's was as black as his father's. The twins were a joy to their parents and the kingdom. Tony, as the eldest, would inherit the throne, while Christian would remain a prince. Once the boys were four years old, the royal family decided to take a trip across the ocean to visit New York to take a break from the threat of the witch's curse. So Gustav left his mother as regent while they were gone and the family set out. It wasn't long before the witch's curse found its mark, though. When the twins were about three years old, ice began forming at Tony's fingertips whenever he got emotionally agitated in any way. Christian loved the ice and snow Tony could conjure, but Gustav and Halina were somewhat afraid of their son's new ability and realized that this must be the icy curse the witch had predicted for them. Tony hated the fearful looks on his parents' faces, more so because he didn't know the reason behind them. The times he spent with Christian, however, helped to make him feel better. Whenever their parents weren't around, Tony and Christian would sneak off somewhere and Tony would conjure snow for them to play with. Sometimes he'd even create ice slides for Christian to play on. One particular day, though, things went terribly wrong and Christian wound up getting hurt. This upset Tony greatly and he ran away to the north.

Eventually he reached the Yukon part of Canada. He decided to explore his power and test his limits by building a refuge for himself on one of the tall mountain peaks. A song came to his mind as he let his powers loose, and without thinking he sang the words aloud.

 

> The snow glows white on the mountain tonight
> 
> Not a footprint to be seen
> 
> A kingdom of isolation
> 
> And it looks like I'm the king
> 
> The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside
> 
> Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried
> 
> Don't let them in, don't let them see
> 
> Be the good boy you always have to be
> 
> Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know
> 
> Well, now they know Let it go, let it go
> 
> Can't hold it back anymore
> 
> Let it go, let it go
> 
> Turn away and slam the door
> 
> I don't care what they're going to say
> 
> Let the storm rage on
> 
> The cold never bothered me anyway
> 
> It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small
> 
> And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all
> 
> It's time to see what I can do
> 
> To test the limits and break through
> 
> No right, no wrong, no rules for me
> 
> I'm free
> 
> Let it go, let it go
> 
> I am one with the wind and sky
> 
> Let it go, let it go
> 
> You'll never see me cry
> 
> Here I stand and here I'll stay
> 
> Let the storm rage on
> 
> My power flurries through the air into the ground
> 
> My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around
> 
> And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast
> 
> I'm never going back, the past is in the past
> 
> Let it go, let it go
> 
> And I'll rise like the break of dawn
> 
> Let it go, let it go
> 
> That perfect boy is gone
> 
> Here I stand in the light of day
> 
> Let the storm rage on
> 
> The cold never bothered me anyway

With those final words, Tony slammed the door shut with his powers and swept the cape of the outfit he'd conjured with his powers around his shoulders, as he turned his back on the world for what he assumed would be the final time. Unknown to Tony, his royal parents were looking desperately for him in the freezing weather and by now had perished in the attempt. When someone finally came and told Christian the news, he realized that by legal rights, Tony was now king. Christian wished his brother would come back, but had no idea where to start looking. Besides, he knew Tony was afraid of his powers and would feel he had no reason to come back. Then one day, something happened to make Christian start hoping again.

It was the twins' tenth birthday and suddenly flowers and grass began appearing at Christian's feet as the air around him warmed! Christian couldn't believe it! He had the opposite power to his brother: what Tony could freeze, he could thaw! This inspired Christian to seek Tony out in the frozen north. He soon found Tony's frozen ice palace in the mountains and attempted to persuade him to return to civilization. At first Tony didn't want to return, because he was afraid of how the kingdom's people would react to his power. Then Christian revealed his new springtime power, told his brother that he wasn't afraid of his icy magic, and made him realize that he now seemed to have better control of it. Realizing Christian was right, Tony agreed to return and rule as king if the people didn't fear him and his magic.

With the money inherited after their parents' demise, they managed to hire a boat to get them back to Poland from New York Harbor. When they arrived on Polish soil, the people recognized them immediately and allowed Tony, as the eldest child and heir to the throne, to address the people. Tony vowed not to hide his powers from his people because he refused to start off his reign with secrets and lies. At first the people were scared of the young "Snow Prince", but then Christian pointed out that Tony could control his powers much better now, then revealed that he had the opposite power, the people accepted Tony as their ruler with cheers and applause. Royal advisers (as well as their royal grandmother) taught the boys what they would need to know now that they were of age, but in their free time, the twins practiced with their powers, and soon both discovered they could do astonishing things with them. Then Tony surprised everyone by asking if Christian could rule with him as co-monarch. He said it was because he thought their powers could balance each other out, and because he'd been too long without his brother. The people thought it was an odd request, but understandable, given the boys' closeness, and accepted his decision. And so, for the first time in history, Poland had two reigning monarchs at the same time. The Spring Prince and the Snow Prince were never apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the lyrics are from Frozen and the story is inspired by it. I wanted to try one similar to it because I love Frozen, especially Elsa.


End file.
